


"2 cups of flour and 1 cup of sugar"

by orphan_account



Series: Arthur's secrets [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Baking, Gen, Secrets, eames is suprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur secretly loves baking,and when he is home alone he decides to try something...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"2 cups of flour and 1 cup of sugar"

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm probably gonna turn this into a series about things that Arthur does/has that most people wouldn't know about him i only have 3 chapter ideas and i think that is all i will do maybe 4 or 5 idk i just hope you like it.

Arthur secretly loved baking. 

He remembered from his childhood,his mother could make the best,melt-in-your-mouth treats ever. His favorites included coffee cake,Italian creme cake,chocolate chip cookies and strawberry cupcakes. To be honest Arthur just had a sweet tooth for everything.

And he took after her,after helping her bake them so many times he slowly developed a love for baking himself.

He was laying down on a bed of a guest room at Cobb's house. the team was staying for a job close by and Cobb wanted to save them the trouble of staying in a hotel.

Yusuf and Eames were sharing a room,Ariadne had her own room downstairs and Cobb gave Arthur his own room,much to the dismay of Eames wanting to share a room with him just to bug him.

He lay there thinking about how much he missed his moms cooking, his stomach growled and rumbled at the thought of this food. He glanced down and laid a hand on top of his flat,trim stomach.

He glanced at the clock 2:00 it was time for a meeting with Satio about a new job,small to say the least but still a job.

He got up went to the bathroom mirror straightened his tie and vest  made sure all his hair was in place and walked downstairs.

"Oh there you are darling we thought you had drifted off on us." Eames said as Arthur came down the last step. He ignored him "How long is the meeting?" he asked Cobb picking up his lether messenger bag.

"Actually Arthur...I want you to stay here." 

Arthur looked at him blankly before blinking a few times. "Wait-what?" Arthur asked drawing thee attention of the team. Cobb exhaled "Yeah,I want you to stay here. You have been working the hardest out of all of us, aaand i think you should just relax for a little bit."

Arthur looked at him dumb-founded "Bu-but I'm your point man, and i can't no-" "Don't worry I'll take notes for you to study later I just think you deserve a break."

Arthur waited a few seconds before nodding and exhaling "Ok-okay."

Cobb looked at him reassuringly "Just relax,Miles took the kids out so there will be no one here to bother you." 

The team walked own the hallway Eames stopping to murmur "Lucky git" under his breath at him

Arthur waited until he heard the engine of the car and heard it pull out of the drive way. He stood still for a moment.

"What to do,what to do..." He thought to himself. His stomach growled from lack of food that day, suddenly he had an idea,tracing back to what he was thinking about earlier

Cobb never said anything against baking...

He took his tie and shoes off to be more comfortable then headed for the kitchen. What would Cobb say when they got back? would he be mad that he hadn't relaxed?. He didn't care he wanted to bake! and plus,his stomach was getting louder by the minute.

"what should I make?...Oh i know!!" he thought. The chocolate cupcakes His mom had made for his 9th birthday he remembered them being soft and cakey with fluffy chocolate frosting and a drizzle of chocolate ganache. He was all ready salivating at the thought.

"Perfect" He thought as he got things out 

* * *

 

A few hours later Arthur had baked and finished the cakes and had the frosting made, waiting for it to cool so he could frost them. The kitchen wasn't a "mess" to say the least,there was some stray flour around the counters and a little batter here and there. The bowls were all in the sink and Arthur had flour peppered on his grey slim cut vest.

He was just about to reach for the things to make the ganache when the front door opened and everyone walked in. 

A sweet overwhelming smell hit there noses as they followed the smell into the kitchen.

And there stood their point man baking,in the kitchen.

Arthur  turned around and froze for a second before talking "uh hey i just-um i was just baking..."

Eames pushed through over to where Arthur was standing "I didn't know you baked!!"

"Yeah i got it from my mom"

Everyone sat down still gazing at Arthur as Ariadne walked over and leaned on the counter.

"Can i try one?" she asked eyeing the cakes 

"when they're done!" Arthur said with a slight hint of playful in his voice.

Ariadne looked up and down the point man she laughed softly. "you have flour on your vest."

The point man looked down seeing the spot on his vest. He quickly wiped it off blushing slightly at the mishap.

Ariadne walked back over to the couch as Arthur got out the cream and chocolate for the ganache. 

Cobb looked over "When do you think you'll be done?" He asked 

"After I've made the ganache." 

everyone audibly ohhh'ed at the mention of ganache.

Arthur poured the warm cream over the chocolate blocks and stirred until it was smooth,and after a few minutes he had frosted the cupcakes and poured the ganache over them.

"they're done." 

Everyone slightly jumped,turning around after waiting with anticipation for the delicious looking cupcakes.

They all got up and grabbed one slowly each of them bit into the cakes, and you could tell they loved it.

Ariadne closed her eyes as she chewed and swallowed a bite of the delicate treat. Even Eames complemented Arthur on his baking. 

"I don't know where you mom is from or where this recipe is from but i love it."Eames said through a mouthful of cake.

Arthur looked around pleased at the results.

"Okay you can all have one more then we will save some for James and Philippa,but then the rest are for me because I'm starving!"

Arthur's stomach growled in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PLEASE comment and rate/give kudos tell me if there in anything i can do to improve it


End file.
